


The Guy Next Door

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Hard-working student Thorin, M/M, Modern AU, Thranduil is the cool kid everyone found weird but secretly loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had trouble in his exam revision period with the guy next door. And he decided to handle it seriously, grown-up to grown-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> My friend prompted me for the sentence prompt "Could you move your bed a little to the side. I'm working" and here it is: The College AU for this pairing that I have always wanted :3 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it :D

Thorin slammed his book closed hard on the table and stood up running his fingers through the curly waves of hair frustrated. He has been trying hard to focus and study for his exam, which would come within 2 days. It had been good since morning but now when the clock hit 8pm, his bubble of peace was broken when the music from the room next to him was too loud for him to ignore.

 He walked out and knocked on his next-room neighbor with a powerful force of anger; his cheeks were turning heated from all the anger. Despite his loud knocking, no one came to answer the door and the music kept playing annoyingly loud to his sense. He slammed the door back to his room and put on the ear-phone to lock himself in his own world of music so he could find his focus back.

 Thorin managed to get back on his work and he focused on it too well that when he finally finished reviewing another chapter and checked the clock, it was already 1am. Being completely brain-worn out, he brushed his teeth and had a quick shower before collapsing on his bed. Thorin nuzzled his face in the soft pillow and stretched his body lazily. He didn’t notice until now that the rude music next-door was gone, which he was much thankful for. The guy fixed his blanket and turned to a side hugging his pillow and ready to close his eyes for a good sleep when he heard a strange sound.

 “Mhhmm, y..e.s..”, a girl was moaning sensually and loudly.

Listening to it closely for a few more seconds, he figured out it was from his next-door neighbor again.

 His bed was lying next to the wall; and probably the same thing was with the neighbor’s bed as well. Cursing to himself, he picked the pillow and kept it on his face, pressing it closely to his ears so he could ignore the sexy sounds from the couple near by. But it was hard. Thorin could even hear them panting, hissing and then to make it worst, the wall shook a little bit and so did Thorin’s bed.

 “What the actual fuck?”, he sat up straight and observed the wall.

It seemed to be made of some thick plywood, not the usual brick types like he expected and it had a wallpaper attached on it to make it look more acceptable. Thorin sighed to himself, this was just an average dorm for students. What else would he expect?

 He tried knocking on the wall and shouting out loud so his neighbor could keep it down a bit. It worked for few minutes, Thorin had his peaceful silence back for his sleep. But as soon as he lied down and made himself comfortable in his bed, the couple’s actions started again with even more giggles. He rolled his eyes in disbelief and sighed loudly as he pulled the blanket over his head to prevent him from the surroundings; the less sound he could hear, the better.

 

The next morning he woke up with a terrible headache for his lack of sleep. He was even angrier when recalling the events last night. He planed to have a face-to-face talk with the guy next door to solve the problems just like how adult handle things seriously.

But another minor problem was Thorin has been crushing on the guy for a while even though they haven’t talked much. They went to the same school but Thranduil studied a different major and Thorin could only see him on their way back to the dorm together.

The guy next door was noticeable among the weird kids in college with his silver long hair. They usually walked to school and left class at the same time so it was how Thorin’s eyes caught Thranduil. The hair looked ridiculous to him at first but then somehow it fit perfectly well with Thranduil’s lean figure and beautiful face with the marble-like pale skin.

 Thorin had thought about making friends with this strange guy but until now nearly after a semester, he could only go as far as “Hello” and “Have a nice day” with Thranduil. The guy seemed quiet and distant with his headphones always on. Thorin wasn’t sure if the guy heard what he said, but Thranduil would always nod and a small smile to his greetings. Thorin couldn’t blame him though; they studied very different majors and many friends of him in Law didn’t find the guys in Art favorable anyway.

 “I never expect him to be such a playboy, and a rude one.”, he sighed when talking on the phone with his friend, Bilbo.

As he expected, Bilbo gave him many ideas on getting revenge at the guy next door, some really creative ones; but none of them were interesting to Thorin. Deep down he didn’t want any revenge; he just wanted to keep the good ‘almost-existing’ friendship between them and peaceful night for his study and sleep.

“Anyway”, he raised his tone to stop Bilbo from the suggestions that he was carried away.

His friend now came to the plan to kidnap Thranduil and keep him in Thorin’s room for any use he wanted. The idea seemed interesting to him for mere moments; but soon he shook it away.

“Are you coming to the library today?”, he checked with Bilbo so may be he could have a study buddy despite the fact that they were studying for totally different subjects.

“Sure I’ll go with you”, the other said with a grin and Thorin felt easier with himself. He promised to make the best use of today time for revision without any other interruptions. 

o0o 

When Thorin came back to his dorm room, he cursed inwardly as he could hear the music from the other end of the hall. And no one on the same floor complained, probably because they all studied the same major with that bastard and their exams had already passed.

He slammed harder on the door and shouted out loud Thranduil’s name. He waited more patiently this time and finally the door was opened but it wasn’t by Thranduil. Another guy with shoulder-long curly hair faced him; he seemed to have trouble in keeping his eyes opened and his voice was the typical annoying drunk type. 

“What is it??”, he shouted at Thorin and the guy barked at the stranger too “Turn down your music”.

“NO”, the stranger replied curtly and shut the door at Thorin’s face.

 He went furious at the stranger’s rudeness. So Thorin stomped down the stairs and asked to meet the dorm manager. He filed his complaints and got back to his room. Magically 30 minutes later, the music went off and he could have his good sleep again. Or so he thought.

Thorin woke up later that night with the screeching sound of the bed next door again mixed with the moaning and sensually screaming near by. Lying awake in his bed, Thorin recalled all the suggestions Bilbo had this morning. He needed revenge, he finally decided. But soon he fell back to the uneasy sleep with his blankets covered his head like the night before after making a note to himself that having a conversation with Thranduil next morning first.

 

 It was nearly lunch time the next morning when Thorin woke up. And he knocked violently on the guy next-door’s room as soon as he made himself presentable. It was opened sooner than he expected and standing at the door was indeed Thranduil in his simple robe. It was the first time Thorin saw no earphones on him and the surprised look on his face.

“Ugh, I am Thorin, your next-door dorm neighbor”, he softened his tone a bit when he saw Thranduil.

“Could you move your bed a little bit to the side because I need to study", he went straight to the point and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

But in reply to the most serious face Thorin put on, the guy only stared at him dumbstruck. He tilted his head to one side looking confused at him.

 “I don’t really need to know about your love-making sessions or how good you make your girl felt and how deep you can go’, he blurted out.

He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks again as he brought it up. This was too personal and he would never mention it so blankly if the guy didn’t act so innocent.

 He glared at the guy sternly and waited for his reactions, and some apologies. But the two now stared at each other without speaking anything; just Thorin’s blue eyes locked onto Thranduil’s sapphire ones. He felt like his mind was sucked into those beautiful mesmerizing depth until Thranduil laughed out loud so hard he had to lean onto the wall and covered his mouth with his hand while laughing.

 

“What?”, Thorin asked annoyed. His voice now turned harsh.

“Is that what Legolas did in my room when I let him use it?”, Thranduil asked still grinning.

And when he looked back at Thorin’s face, he even could laugh harder but Thranduil held it back.

“I let Legolas, my brother use my room last week. I wasn’t in town recently. And I just got back this morning, which also when he left”, Thranduil explained to him slowly and finally successful without any burst out laughter.

“Oh, I see”, Thorin stated feeling so embarrassed with his rudeness earlier. But how on earth could he know that Thranduil wasn’t in his room.

“Then I guess we’re cool”, Thorin managed to say. He intended to return to his room but then he added more.

“But just in case you have the same interest like your brother, you should move your bed far away from the wall please. It is really annoying.”, he admitted and was shocked to find Thrandui crack a small yet genuine smile at him.

“I am terribly sorry about that”, the guy next door spoke gently.

His soft apologetic tone smoothed Thorin’s anger about his lack of sleep due to the noise easily. He nodded in return and turned on his heels to leave when suddenly the guy called his name.

 

“Thorin”, Thranduil called out and he stopped to turn around and look at him; once again got hooked to those sapphire gems.

“Would you like having lunch with me as an apology?”, Thranduil asked with a sly smile.

Thorin paused to consider and had to tell himself to stop staring at the guy’s eyes so he could focus better.

“No”, he spoke quietly but enough for Thranduil to hear and a hint of disappointment flashed through the marble face.

“I mean – “, he started again and looked amused at the sight of Thranduil playing with his robe strings waiting.

“I would love to have lunch with you”, Thorin stated again and smiled the stupid type he usually had like Bilbo described. “But not as an apology”, he finished looking at Thranduil hopefully.

 “Great”, the guy spoke simply but his tone indicated no excitement and it got Thorin off the mood a little bit.

Where was the small genuine smile he expected from Thranduil?

“I’ll see you in an hour”, Thranduil told him and Thorin looked at his clock checking.

“It’s lunch time already. Can we go now? What can possibly take you an hour before lunch?”, he sounded shocked and more judging than he should. It’s a typical bad habit of law students.

“Bath. See you soon”, Thranduil replied and closed the door behind his back ignoring his neighbor rolling his eyes in disbelief.

 “Bath?”, Thorin repeated to himself confusedly.

Surely the guy wasn’t kidding but an hour was too much for a bath for like anyone. But ignoring that, Thorin returned to his room with a new growing eager in replacement for the annoyance earlier because now he had another more interesting thing to make up for the lack of sleep and exam stress – he’s got a date.

 


End file.
